


Friendship Up Against the Ropes

by Razzledazzy



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically nothing goes down the same way because they decide to fuck instead of frighten, Drabble, Humor, M/M, not actual smut, that's how the cookie crumbles sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzledazzy/pseuds/Razzledazzy
Summary: The butterfly effect is an unstable force. One choice can lead to a completely different outcome.Flirt with your best friend long enough and eventually he'll take you up on the offer.





	Friendship Up Against the Ropes

“Just checking to see if there’s any blood flowing down there,” Josh joked, poking Chris’ parka.

Before he could move Chris grabbed his hand to keep it in place. “Why don’t you see for yourself?”

A smile broke out across Josh's face. “Make me.”

Bewildered, Chris let go of Josh's hand and took a half step backwards. His blond eyebrows pinched together, “Dude, what?”

Red dusted across Josh's features that had nothing to do with the cold. “Was that not a make me moment? Like when someone-”

“Dude no, that was a kiss me kind of moment.”

Josh raised an eyebrow of his own as if to challenge the authenticity of that statement. There was still time to back out of it as a joke. Hell, it still might be part of a prank if he didn't back out. You never knew with this group.

Only Chris didn’t back out of anything. Instead he rolled his eyes and took a step forward into Josh’s space. Chris tangled their fingers together and Josh let himself be tugged forward by their linked hands.

Either this wasn't a prank, or he was committed as hell. With a mental shrug, Josh hooked his free hand in Chris’ parka, dragging him forward until they were chest to chest.

Both of them pushed a little bit closer, a little bit further out of the current boundaries of their relationship. Their lips were close enough to touch, their exhales mingling in the same cloud.  

Now was an odd time to note the way the moonlight glittered over the snow, but Josh noticed it nonetheless. The same way he noticed the lingering taste of gummy worms on Chris’ lips and the smell of mothballs and cherries coming off of the collar of his coat.

They had both moved at the same time, pressing cold and chapped lips together in a rush of heat stronger than any fireplace. It shouldn’t be as hot as it was. Really, hot chocolate in front of the fire should be more appealing than pushing his best friend into a tree and kissing him senseless.

It wasn’t. Fuck finding a way into the cabin.

There was a scrape of fabric against bark as Chris crowded Josh back against a pine tree, the impact of his back shaking the branches above enough to send a dusting of snow down on top of them like they were in their own little snow globe. Locked away from the rest of the world and its problems by a dome of glass and glitter.

Until a huge chunk of snow slid off a branch and fell right on Chris’ neck, covering it in quickly melting ice.

Chris reacted as anyone would have- he jumped about three feet in the air, and Josh’s upper lip got a direct hit from Chris’ lower incisors, immediately breaking through the already kissed-raw skin.

“I am- so sorry,” Chris wheezed, trying to catch his breath as Josh pressed a finger against his now bleeding upper lip.

Josh wiped the blood off on his pants, expression inscrutable before he looked up at Chris with a smile, “Don’t worry about it, you can make it up to me.”

“Really now?”

“Mhmmm, because what I’d really like to do right now is get under your parka and make some snow angels,” Josh whispered, as if he was imparting a secret. A short tug brought Chris back within kissing distance again, and Josh left trails of tiny kisses along his best friend’s neck as he inched the zipper of Chris’ parka down.

“Oh, uh- okay. S-something like that can be arranged, I’m sure,” Chris stuttered, Josh felt the blush radiate under Chris' skin against his lips. It wasn't bright enough to see in the dim light surrounding the lodge, but definitely there and tantalizing under the skin.

“Well, glad to hear that’s not a no,” Josh purred out, icy fingers seeking flesh under the edges of Chris’ shirts, making the blond gasp and arch into his touch.

“Yeah, this is definitely a yes,” Chris grinned, shy fingers slipping their way past the waistband of Josh’s jeans, making his best friend jump at the direct contact.

Chris' shithead grin was unbearable. “Sorry, was that cold?”

“Of course your hands are cold, you're a fuckin' walking polar vortex,” Josh hissed through the laughter that threatened to bubble out of his chest.

The laugh bled into a moan that made Chris snicker and cover Josh’s mouth with his free hand. “Shhhhh, the others are going to hear us!”

A crack rang out in the woods, like the sound of a gunshot played on a tv in another room.

Chris froze, literally and figuratively, before taking his hand away from Josh's mouth. “Do you hear that?”

“All I’m hearing is you talking when your mouth could be doing other things,” Josh replied, biting at the junction of Chris' neck and his shoulder where his parka was pushed to the side. The cooling skin a delightful contrast to the hot feeling of Chris' hand on his-

“Josh, I'm serious. I think I saw something.”

Josh pressed his forehead into Chris' shoulder, trying not to show his irritation at the interruption. 

“It’s probably just Mike trying to scare us,” Josh whispered. 

He was dying here. He was dying and they were going to freeze to death in the most literal case of blue balls all because of a stupid tree branch.

Chris smirked, barely moving his hand as he shifted his weight to his other foot. “You want Mike walking in on this? Because I know I’d rather do this in a bed, instead of, say, in a dark Canadian forest in the middle of winter. In the snow. While all our friends roam around the woods trying to find us because we're standing between them and a fireplace.”

Josh sighed in defeat, pulling away from Chris' hold like a reluctant koala.  

“Okay, okay, point taken. I know a way in through the basement. Let’s go. Oh, but don't touch anything down there. There's a lot of old horror movie stuff hanging around from a Halloween Party my dad was planning,” Josh said, running a hand through his now thoroughly messed up hair.

In the bushes behind them stood a wedigo with just enough humanity left to be slack-jawed and horrified by walking in on her brother getting a hand job in the woods. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about this, Scoob. It's just something I had hanging around unfinished, I think it was originally intended to be way more explicit.
> 
> Check out my profile for links you can find me at.


End file.
